The Match
by libros5
Summary: Prompt: AU Where Dean joins a dating app and accidently gets matched with his best friend. Dean/Cas


The Match

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean stared at his phone for several minutes. "You have got to

be kidding me!" Dean stood up and walked out of his room and headed towards the library.

"Sammy?" Looking around, Dean was surprised that his brother wasn't around. Huh. I thought

he practically lived in this room.

"Sammy!" he called put louder and was rewarded with the man in question calling out in

response from the kitchen. "Dean? What's wrong? Did you get a call from someone?" Dean

turned and walked into the kitchen where Sam was eating a salad. "Dude, don't you get tired of

that health crap?" Sam gave Dean his signature bitchface.

"Haha," Sam stated sarcastically. "Salad's good for you. It doesn't clog your arteries like those

burgers you always eat." Dean glared back. "I told you before. I'm a warrior. I can't survive on

that health shit." Sam rolled his eyes sighing. "So why were you looking for me? We got a

case?"

"No," Dean frowned remembering why he had been looking for Sam in the first place. Dean

opened the fridge for something to eat and finding the makings of a cheeseburger. "There isn't a

case anywhere still. Monsters seem to be laying low lately. And Cas won't be checking in for a

couple more days." Dean didn't so much as glance at Sam as he spoke, putting his burger

together and heating it up.

Sam was silent waiting for Dean to continue. "Ok," he prompted when Dean didn't continue.

"So, what's going on? You sounded like it was urgent." Dean opened the fridge again to grab a

beer. The microwave beeped to alert him that his lunch was done. Dean grabbed his burger and

sat down at the table across from Sam.

As Sam watched in confusion Dean took a huge bite. "Dean." Sam leaned back in his chair

and observed his brother. Dean wouldn't had gone looking for him unless he had some sort of

news. Dean let out a sharp breath through his nose. He pulled out his cell phone and handed it

over to Sam. Wondering just what was going on, Sam took the offered phone.

"Is this your dating profile?" a glance at Dean provided an affirmative. Sam looked back

wondering why Dean would show him his profile as it wasn't something Dean would do. A

closer look told Sam that Dean had a match. "A match? Who is it?" Dean nodded at the phone.

"take a look."

Sam clicked on the button to view the match. "So, you're on a dating app? And you got Cas?

Our Cas? Castiel?" Dean sat there stone face. Sam sniggered. "Finally." The response was

immediate. "Finally? Finally?" Dean stared at his brother in horror. "It's Cas! I got matched with

Cas! I'm not gay! And-and he's the freaking angel of the Lord!"

Sam smirked. "Well you do share a profound bond with him." Dean pointed at him. "Shut up."

"Come on, Dean! You and Cas have always clicked. Sure, he wasn't that nice and a bit arrogant

at first but there was always something there between you two. And the eye sex! The amount of

eye sex is amazing! I don't think I have ever seen you have eye sex with anyone since Cas

entered your life."

"Our lives," Dean interrupted. Sam shooked his head. "Your life Dean. He only dealt with me

because I was Lucifer's vessel and because I'm important to you." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, we're friends now and see each other as brothers but it was largely because of you at

first."

Dean sighed. As much as he wanted to deny it, his brother was right. Cas hadn't exactly

warmed up to Sam at first and had even ignored Sam when he prayed to the angel after he was

raised from hell. It was only after Dean told him to answer his brother even when he didn't know

the answer that the angel started to respond and interact with Sam more often until they started

viewing each other as friends and then family at Dean's instance that Cas was one of them.

"I know but still."

"Still what?" Sam knew what Dean was thinking. How would John take this? There had been

subtle hints that the man may not approve but Sam liked to think that John wouldn't have cared.

After all, there had been no verbal or undeniable signs to indicate that John was homophobic.

But Dean was insistent to live as he believed John would have wanted whether Dean was happy

or not. Sam had always suspected that Dean was bisexual due to subtle looks given to men from

time to time, but Dean never seem to give them a second look until Cas. Maybe he was

Cassexual?

Sam took a sip of his own beer and decided to finally have the discussion of Dean's sexuality.

He set his beer down and straightened up. Preparing for the denial from Dean. "Still you can't

come out and say that you may possibly be bisexual?" Dean froze. A look of shock and fear and

anger crossed his face. "Sam- "

"That Dad may had been homophobic based on his military background despite that we have

never actually talked about homosexuality? It's natural for people to assume that others are

attracted to the opposite sex at first, but some would accept it if they learned different. And I

don't recall you ever bringing a guy home, so Dad would never had thought it would apply to

you."

Dean stared at his half-eaten burger. Sam was right; John had never really said what he thought

about homosexuality as he was too busy looking for monsters and the yellow-eyed demon to

give much thought of anything else, but Sam's safety and that Dean could protect his brother.

But it was still nerve-wracking to come out and admit it. He was barely admitting it to himself

for crying out loud!

"But Cas-" Sam cut him off again. "Cas wouldn't care either. He accepted Charlie with no

problem. Though I think he was shocked by her personality at first. I don't think he'll care that

you're bi if he can accept that Charlie was gay."

"You're just going to blow a hole in all my arguments, aren't you?" Dean grumbled. Sam

grinned. "yep. There is nothing wrong I see here. Cas cares about you and I'd be shocked if he

turned you down after all the eye sex and choosing you over the other angels again and again.

Just tell him or send him a message through the app and ask him out."

Dean huffed. "How is he even on the app anyways?" He narrowed his eyes at Sam's sheepish

smile. "I may have set him up, so he can meet people. I didn't tell him until after though. And I

didn't tell him how to delete it." Dean scowled. "You set him up?!"

"Set who up?" a new voice entered the conversation. Sam and Dean looked up as Cas entered the

kitchen. "Cas!" Dean stood up and hugged him. "What are you doing here? I thought I wouldn't

hear from you for a couple of more days!" Cas hugged Dean back. "Hello, Dean. Sam." He

acknowledged the other man getting up and walking over. "Hey Cas," Sam replied, clapping him

on the back. "Good seeing you in one piece."

"Yes," Cas said releasing Dean. "Several angels and I have caught Lucifer and sent him back to

the cage. They were not happy that Crowley was helping but he provided with the best way to

send Lucifer back." Sam and Dean cheered. "That's awesome! Are you taking a break now

then?" Dean looked hopeful that Cas could spend some time with them. "Yes. I will be taking a

break from flying around now that the biggest threat is dealt with." Cas nodded.

Sam nodded. "well in that case I'll let you two catch up while I go and get pizza to celebrate."

With that the man exited the kitchen to grab a jacket from his room and out the door. Dean and

Cas looked at each other. "So, what were you two speaking about?" Cas asked curiously.

"Something about Sam setting someone up?"

Dean blushed. "Oh. Uh, yeah." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I saw that you had a profile

on a dating app. He explained that he set it up and didn't tell you until after the fact." Cas

nodded. "Yes, he did. He did not tell me how to delete it either. I was about to call you about

Lucifer when I saw that I had a match."

"Oh?" Dean licked his lips. His heart was pounding in his chest. "I noticed I had a match today

as well." Cas tilted his head. "You were matched with me, weren't you? That was how you knew

I was on it." Dean was amazed at how calm Cas was about it. "Y-yeah. I was in fact. W-what

about- "

"I was matched with you as well." Dean's breath caught in his throat. "Yeah?" he managed. Cas

nodded. "Is that alright?" Licking his lips again, Dean nodded. "Yeah," he cleared his throat.

"That's better than alright. I was gonna-gonna ask if you'd like to go out sometime? To eat or

something? Just the two of us?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah. Like a date."

A barely there smile.

"I'd love to."


End file.
